Lonesome Hearts Outtakes
by Damsell
Summary: Outtakes from my story Lonesome Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

After Carmen led Bella upstairs to help her get cleaned up and get her settled, Emmett and Edward just stayed there in the kitchen. Emmett still had his forehead pressed against the kitchen table and Edward just stood there, rubbing his sore jaw.

"I need a drink…" Emmett finally choked out, his voice a little higher in pitch than it should have been.

Edward nodded and simply said, "Yeah."

Standing up, Emmett grunted a bit tenderly rubbed the crotch of his pants, coughed and glared at Edward. "Did you have to hit me right in the balls?"

"Were you going to stop?" Edward asked in return.

Emmett sighed. "All right then. C'mon."

He coughed again as he made his way out of the kitchen, almost slipping on the water that was on the floor. Edward shook his head and just followed Emmett into his office. This was the one room that was all Emmett unlike the rest of the house which definitely had a lot of Carmen's female touch. The wall had a painting of cattle being rounded up that he'd found in Chicago and had actually inspired to come out west. Over the door were a set of mounted longhorns and the walls were lined with bookshelves that were filled with books. A love of books was something both he and Bella had inherited from their father.

When they walked into the room Emmett went over to a small table in the corner that was lined with liquor bottles and he asked Edward, "What do you want?" even as he poured himself some scotch. Edward shrugged and moved to sit. "Whatever you're having is fine."

Emmett nodded and poured two glasses, handed one to Edward, and sat across from him. "How's your jaw?"

Edward shrugged and smirked a bit asking right before he sipped at his drink, "How are your balls?"

Emmett just grunted in response and took a large gulp from his glass and Edward snickered in response. "How the fuck did we end up in that mess, Em?"

Emmett chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I should've known better. My sister tends to get herself into situations that no one else can."

Edward just arched a brow. "Oh?"

Emmett nodded. "I remember one time, she must have been about six or seven, I was sneaking out of the house to go meet a girl and she saw me from her bedroom window. She decided to follow me by trying to climb down the grate that my mother had some vines growing on up the side of the house. I was halfway across the lawn when I heard screaming and I turned around and saw her hanging upside down, her foot caught. I just about died right then and there. I go running up and she's hanging upside down, looking down at me screaming, 'Beeearrrrr!' She always called me that." He smiled. "I got there in time for her to fall on top me. She actually knocked me out. I woke up to her sitting on my chest and crying, saying that she'd killed me."

Edward chuckled. "I'm surprised she didn't break both your necks."

Emmett snorted. "She broke my finger once having a tea party…"

Edward blinked and then burst into laughter.

)( )( )(

Emmett continued to relay stories about Bella's clumsiness as he and Edward continued to get sloshed. And, eventually Edward had relayed the story about what had happened to Bella out in the pen in front of the barn. That had Emmett laughing in stitches, especially when Edward had reenacted the whole thing.

Of course Carmen came into the office a short while later and when she saw the state of them, Edward trying to get up off the floor and Emmett barely sitting in his chair she shook her head and muttered, "_¡Borrachos sinvergüenzas!_" She went up to Edward and lifting her skirts she kicked him lightly in the ass so that he fell down again. "_¡Salgasen! ¡Salgasen pa' fuera!_"

Emmett was laughing even harder now since Edward was sprawled on the floor again, but he stopped laughing when Carmen actually went up and tugged him by the ear to which he yelped. "_¡Que se me salgan pa' fuera!"_ Emmett's Spanish was a bit slow, but he got the picture and grabbed another bottle before heading out onto the porch with Edward who just kept giggling.

Emmett tried to sound serious, "Shhhh! Sthop it! You're going to make her mash…mad!" Then he broke into giggles himself and the severity of his tone was ruined.

)( )( )(

After kicking them out of the house Carmen tidied up the office a bit and then made her way to the kitchen. She knew that Edward and Emmett wouldn't be eating and Tyler had come by to get his food earlier. Eleazar came into the kitchen just as he was preparing a tray of food for Bella.

Seeing her he came up around behind her, put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled and giggled a bit as he buried his face against her neck and took a deep breath, taking in her scent.

"_El Patrón y Eduardo están borrachos_," she said with a sigh.

He nodded and kissed the side of her neck and she couldn't help but smile as he said, "_Si, pero eso dice que te puedes retirar pa' la casa temprano." _And, with that he pinched her rear lightly and she giggled like a school girl.

"_Viejo cochino._" She turned and kissed him then put a bundle containing his lunch in his hands. "_Vamos as cenar con las niñas, pero si podemos retirarnos temprano_."

He winked at her, nodded, and left out the back door.

She looked after him with a happy sigh and continued to fix Bella's tray.

)( )( )(

By the end of the night after Alice's arrival and after Jasper had joined them, they were really stinking drunk.

Jasper was a quiet kind of drunk, but he would snicker and go along with Edward and Emmett's antics. They were all laughing when Edward decided to make up his behavior towards Carmen by milking the milk cow in the barn.

All of them knew that the cow was a temperamental animal, but Edward said he was sober enough to do what needed to be done even as they stumbled around in the darkness, scaring most of the barnyard animals in the process. By the time they finally had reached the cow Emmett had stubbed his toe on something and was hopping around cursing, Jasper had taken a wrong turn and had walked right back out of the barn again, looking around in confusion right before a goat knocked him flat on his face and Edward as trying to sit on the milking stool next to the cow.

Of course, Edward was more than a bit drunk, so it took him a while to figure out how to sit, and by the time he did he didn't notice that the cow had turned so he was facing its backside. He seemed confused a moment and looked at the cow as he sat close to its hindquarters. The look of confusion on his face didn't go away as the cow decided to lift its tail and release its bowels…right onto Edward's shirt and jeans.

As the smell hit him he screamed, "Well, shit!"

Getting up he stumbled away from the cow and started to strip, taking the offending clothing off, and just leaving it in a pile next to the cow. He angrily yanked his boots back on and then put his hat back on his head and marched right out of the barn, past a laughing, wheezing Emmett. He ignored Jasper who was sitting, barely propped up against the pen surrounding the outside of the barn, his arm around a goat. He seemed to be in deep conversation with the goat about someone named Alice.

Shrugging this off he stumbled towards the other buildings, trying to find the bunkhouse so he could lie down. Somewhere along the way he took a wrong turn and ended up stumbling up the back steps of the main house and going in through the screen door.

It took him a moment to get his bearings and when he did he realized that Bella was standing there at the opposite side of the dark kitchen. He swayed a bit on his feet as he thought, _Damn, she sure is pretty and she had great breasts_. Then he tipped his hat at her, said, "Ma'am," and walked out again, only falling two more times before he made his way to the bunkhouse.

**A/N:**** Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

**

* * *

**

Translations:

_¡Borrachos sinvergüenzas!_" = shameless drunks  
"_¡Salgasen! __¡Salgasen pa' fuera!_" = "Get out! Go outside!"

"_¡Que se me salgan pa' fuera!"_ = "I said go outside!"

"_El Patrón y Eduardo están borrachos_," = "The Boss and Edward are drunk."

"_Si, pero eso dice que te puedes retirar pa' la casa temprano." _= "Yes, but that means that you can leave and get home early."

"_Viejo cochino._" = "Dirty old man."

"_Vamos a cenar con las niñas, pero si podemos retirarnos temprano_." = "We're going to have dinner with the girls, but yes we can go home early."


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett hadn't been in town more than an hour before he found himself sitting in the middle of Spoon Valley's one and only saloon, his beer stein already having been filled several times. Men had come to where he was sitting and introduced themselves, but after a few minutes of Emmett just sitting there, open mouthed, staring past them like they weren't there, they decided that he was the new town idiot and they left him alone.

Emmett hadn't paid them any mind because from the moment he had walked into the saloon he had been enraptured by one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen.

When he had walked in light had been streaming in from the windows and glinting off her softly curled golden blond hair and the silly thought of men coming out west for a gold rush came through his mind. This…this was why he had come out west. The way that her hair shone was like a stream of gold glinting in the sunlight. And, when he heard her laugh and saw her face as she turned around it was as if the heavens had opened up and the angels were singing to him.

But, he wasn't exactly sure how to approach her. How exactly does one attempt to talk to God's most perfect creature?

So, instead of engaging in conversation with her, or anyone else for that matter, he just continued to stare at her…and drink.

By the time that she noticed his staring he was three sheets to the wind, sitting half slumped in his chair, his elbow on the table with his droopy head propped up in his hand, cowboy hat barely sitting on the back of his head, with a goofy grin on his face as he watched her.

Rosie looked at him and couldn't help but feel a bit of a tug to her hard heart as she saw his curly black hair and dimples. Walking up to him she smiled. "Well, hello, cowboy."

He just smiled at her and hiccupped in response.

She chuckled a bit and sat across from him, resting her own elbow on the table and her own head in her hand, mirroring his posture, though she wasn't about to fall out of her chair.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me," she said with a smile.

In response he actually giggled and hiccupped again.

She bit her full, cupid bow shaped lips together to keep from laughing.

"What's your name, cowboy?" she asked, wondering for a moment if he was capable of speech.

"Em…Emmeth!" he grinned and sat up a bit straighter in his chair, though he did sway a bit.

"Well, Emmet, I'm Rosie. It's very nice to meet you." She held her hand out for him to shake, but he surprised her by suddenly grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. He sure could move fast for such a big drunk fellow.

He winked at her over the back of her hand and then as he let go he fell completely forward right out of his chair, landing on his knees with his face plopped down right into her lap.

Rosie jerked, startled and then she arched a brow and drawled out. "Men usually pay for the pleasure of an up close and personal inspection, Emmett."

There was no response and she moved her hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through the amazingly soft curls when his snore, muffled by her skirts, reached her ears.

She blinked in surprised and then let out a bit of a startled laugh.

)( )( )(

Rosie didn't know what possessed her to tell Felix and Demitri that Emmett had already paid for the pleasure of her company just so they could help her get the drunk mountain of a man up to her room. They had actually tried to convince her to toss him out on his ear, insisting that he wouldn't remember whether he'd paid her much less whether or not he was supposed to wake up in her room.

Once they had deposited Emmett onto her bed she sighed and shook her head. The man took up the whole bed and he snored like a bear. She undressed him, though that took a while considering that he was heavy and out cold. Once she got him down to his skivvies she was sweating a bit and she wondered again why she was doing this, but then he grinned in his sleep showing those unbelievably cute dimples again and she couldn't help but smile.

Stripping down, she cleaned up at her wash basin before slipping into her own nightgown and slipping under the covers with him. There wasn't much room in the bed due to his large size so after blowing out the candle that had been lighting up the room she curled up against him, using his outstretched arm as a pillow. As she started to fall asleep his arm curled around her and she smiled as he giggled in his sleep.

)( )( )(

Emmett woke up sure that a prairie dog had somehow dug its way into his skull and was chewing away at his brain. His head was pounding and his mouth was as dry as the desert. He would have believed that he was in hell if it weren't for the fact that something soft that smelled wonderful was curled up in his arms.

As his hand started to wander, feeling thin cotton fabric over luscious curves he forgot the pain in his head and was brave enough to crack one eye open to see what was so enticing. That's when he saw the angled from the day before asleep in his arms.

His hands froze in their exploration and both eyes opened wide and then as the light of the morning coming through the windows hit both pupils, he closed them again before squinting through them.

She was really there. She was in his arms. They were in a bed and he was naked.

Well, God. Damn.

She felt her shift against him as she started to come awake, her soft body rubbing against his and despite his hungover state he felt himself pitching a tent under the sheets and he had to stifle a groan.

Rosie's eyes started to flutter open and since her head was resting on Emmett's chest, her face turned in the direction of his eyes she woke up to the site of a rather impressive erection poking out from under the sheets.

"Oh. My," she managed to whisper and Emmett's whole body went stiff.

Both of them held their breaths and went very still as they realized that the other was awake and then Rosie broke the silence by saying.

"Should I take care of that for you, cowboy?"

Emmett scrambled out of the bed then, taking the sheet with him, holding the sheet to his chest with both hands as he looked at her with a look of horror. Ignoring the pounding in his head he bellowed, "What kind of a man do you think I am!"

Rosie had almost fallen out of the bed when he had jumped out of it and now she looked at him with wide-eyed surprise, trying not to laugh at the picture in front of her. This big burly man was holding the sheet to himself like a virgin girl that hadn't ever been touched.

She lay back on the bed, stretching out on her side, as she propped up her head with her hand and smirked at him. "I'm not sure, but I sure am willing to find out." And, with that, she winked at him.

He stared back at her with an open mouth and then he started to turn red. Without a word he looked around, trying to find his clothes, even as he fumbled with the sheet, trying to keep some semblance of modesty.

"They're on the chair over there."

He nodded and went over and got his chair and wondered how he was going to get dressed when she pointed to a screen in the corner. "You can get dressed back there, handsome."

He scowled at her and went behind the screen, dressing quickly. By the time he came back out she was sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Um, well, I guess I'll be going now," he said without looking at her and he headed for the door.

She was disappointed when the door closed behind him, but only a second later he stuck his head back in. "What's your name, ma'am?"

She grinned at being called ma'am. Men rarely treated her with any sort of respect.

"Rosie," she replied.

He nodded and closed the door again only to peek back in a second later. "Can I call on you later, Miss Rosie?"

When she grinned at him and nodded, feeling a flutter in her long dormant heart, he gave her a dimpled grin and disappeared behind the door again.


End file.
